


You're My Sunshine

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." He sighs as he looks at the bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. He brings is up to his face and inhales the scent. A wary smile painting his face. *Tragic*Reading this may cause tears to fall.*Short story, but powerful!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**You're My Sunshine**

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. It's light shining down on an ash blond man as he walked. Patches of darkness overcoming him, as the sun's warm light was blocked out by the white fluffy clouds dotting the summer sky.

The man hummed to himself as he looked up at the sky, then back to the path he was walking on. He passed gray, black, and white stones, markers, and statues, as he walked. His humming taking on words as he got closer to his destination.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine."

He sighs as he looks at the bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. He brings it up to his face and inhales the scent. A wary smile painting his face.

"You make me happy," he smiles and giggles a little as his mind recalled something memorable, "When skies are grey~"

As he sang out this line a cloud once again floated past the sun, darkening the sky for a moment. The man then stops at his destination, and looks at the sunflowers.

"You never know dear…"

The ash blond man tightened his grip on the bouquet as a breeze rolled in. His scarf and coat ruffling in the breeze like his hair. He raised his head and took in the air, then brought it back down to look at the stone in front of him.

"How much I love you."

The man kneels down on one knee, the sunflowers in both his hands as he looks at the gravestone. He swallows thickly as he feels his throat tighten a little.

"S-So please don't take my sunshine a-awayy…"

The man holds onto the sunflowers and leans towards the gravestone. Tears pricking his eyes as he reads the engraved name.

_-United States of America/Alfred F. Jones-_

The tears pricking his eyes soon flow smoothly down his pale face, as he hunches over the headstone. He grips the sunflowers tightly in his hand as he hugs the stone. Hoping deeply to have his sunflower, his sunshine back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*This was inspired by a photo I saw on facebook which had Spain singing this song for Romano's death.*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
